1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for remotely monitoring food storage apparatuses such as a refrigerator, a freezer and the like for storing foodstuffs at a predetermined temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For inspection abnormality in operation of a number of food storage apparatuses installed in a hotel, a big store or the like, the food storage apparatuses must be inspected one by one, resulting in trouble for the user and an error in finding abnormality of the respective food storage apparatuses. Since there will occur abnormality in operation of the food storage apparatuses at night, it is necessary to place some person for inspecting the respective food storage apparatuses in the night.